


Missy/Reader Onseshots

by theimmortalbutterfly



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I dont know how to tag things, Mental Health Issues, Missy plays the Wii..., wii bowling is the best, you are both competitive as helll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimmortalbutterfly/pseuds/theimmortalbutterfly
Summary: Just some oneshots between you and the Mistress :)
Relationships: Missy (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. I'll Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii  
> I'm new to all of this so I'm not sure if itll be any good but let me know :)  
> The other ones will probably be better than this one to be honest but I thought I'd post it anyway

You came home after a long day teaching. It was about 8 o'clock in the evening and you had stayed longer that you should've at the school marking papers and tidying your room. You were there so late you literally had to climb the fence to get out as all the official exits had been shut and locked for the night. As you arrived home you started Srambling through your bag, that was full of various peices of work you still had to mark, looking for your keys. When you finally found them you put them in the door, twisted, and walked in just like you did every day. But something was off. Your dog came to great you at the door, again as always, but something still felt wrong.  
Well all became clear when you walked into the living room to find a rather familiar face laying on your sofa. Why was she here? You decided it was best to let her sleep but you draped the thin blanket from the back of the sofa over her so she was more comfortable. From the last you heard of her she was good now and you so wanted to believe that. After watching her for a while, standing aimlessly in the middle of the room, you went to grab a snack and make a coffee when. You managed to switch the kettle on before you heard the time lady stir.  
'Ah, she's awake' you said jokingly as you made your way through the door frame.  
'I didnt mean to- I'm sorry- I dont-' she was falling over her words which left you confused. The Mistress wasnt like this.  
'Hey it's okay, it's fine. I'm making coffee do you want some?' you asked freindlily.  
'If theres one going' she replied as she smiled at you. It was a sad smile, fake was an understatement. You wondered what was wrong and were about to ask her when you realised the kettle had boiled.  
'Alright, I'll be back in a sec'  
You came back to see Missy and your dog sitting together on the sofa.  
'Stealing my animals now are you?' You joked, passing her the coffee, 'why are you here Missy?'  
Missys face fell at the question and you were starting to get worried about her. You had always liked her from the moment you met her but at that point she was literally insane, now she just looked broken.  
'Are you okay?' You asked, more gently now. It was clear she was hurting a lot, this wasnt the Missy you had met before.  
'I'm really not sure where to start' the time lady was almost whispering.  
'I really dont mind where you start just give it a go, I'm here to listen I promise' You replied, realising it didnt matter why she was here, she needed you and your dog apparently, who nuzzled closer to her as she spoke.  
'I didnt want to be on my own, I was getting too dangerous for my own conpany, you were the only one that would have me' she had previously been staring into her coffee but she looked up to meet your eyes. You nodded at her, gesturing for her to go on.  
'I've been having these thoughts and they're not like my classic 'blow up a planet and kill everyone' thoughts, more like, oh, I dont know' talking about feelings was obviously something she wasnt used to. You moved from your chair facing her to go and sit with her instead. You figured even if she didnt know it, she needed someone by her and your dog quickly moved as he saw you coming over, leaving to eat some food.  
'Look take your time, I've got nowhere I need to be anytime soon'. You sat down next to her, placing a hand on her arm. Tears glistened in her eyes at the slight touch.  
'Feelings of wanting to hurt myself' she blurted it out like she had just lifted a huge weight off her shoulders. 'I try to ignore them, I try so hard but they dont stop'. At this point her voice broke and she let her walls down completely. You pulled her into your arms holding her as tight and as close as was physically possible. You rubbed her back soothingly but it wasnt really doing much. The once emotionless, fearless, unbreakable time lady was breaking down right now in your arms.  
'They scare me, Y/N, the thoughts, they scare me so much and I dont know what to do' she managed before sobbing again.  
'Okay, it's alright, I've got you, I'm here' you reassured her.  
'I'm so scared' she sobbed into you as you clung onto her like the world depended on it.  
The pain in her cries was clearer than day and your own eyes started to well with sadness for her. You wished you could take the pain away from her, knowing you had felt it before and could handle it again. You pressed your lips to her head and began to sway back and forth in an attempt to calm her down. It again didnt really work but it was all you could do.  
Once the sobs had stopped you kept Missy in your arms, gently shushing her as her whole body was shaking at this point.  
'I have nobody' she whispered quietly.  
'Okay Missy love I'm going to ask you some questions' you started softly, still holding her. You heard a hum in agreement come from the time lady in your arms as you began.  
'When was the last time you slept properly, not just a nap, a proper sleep?'  
'I dont know' She answered with guilt, like she had done something wrong  
'And the last time you ate a proper meal?'  
'I dont know'  
She pulled herself up and away as she looked back at you with tear stains and eyeliner all down her face. She still looked incredible to you, she always would.  
'Right then' You said getting up, reaching out your hand. 'Sleep comes first and I'll feed you later'.  
Missy took your hand but struggled to stay standing, muscles fatigued with tiredness and her eyes looked so empty and lost. You wrapped your arm around her to support her as she leant against you and you walked through the corridor and into your room. You seated Missy on the edge as you took her jacket off her to make her more comfortable.  
'Is there something you're trying to tell me?'she said, the old Missy peaking through the broken on sitting in front of you.  
'Nope, not at all, just get into bed, you need to sleep' you lied of course, but now was not the time.  
Reluctantly she curled up under the covers but she watched you with wide eyes as you sorted things out around the room.  
'I promise I'm not going anywhere you can close your eyes. The furthest I'll be is downstairs. I'll still be here when you wake up.' You reassured her as you made your way to the door.  
'Would you stay?' The time lady whispered, it was so quiet you barely heard it. You stopped in your tracks, turning round from the door frame and smiling at her gently.  
'Of course I will'. You reassured her  
'I felt so safe with you downstairs, I-'  
She was interrupted by you walking over to the bed and getting in too.  
'Like I said love, of course I will'  
Missy turned around and snuggled into you, her head in the crook of your neck. She fell asleep faster than anyone youd seen before but once you knew she was okay, you too fell asleep, listening to her hearts beating and it filled your singular heart with joy that she came to you. Missy came to you. A small smile played on your lips before you too fell asleep without a worry in the world.


	2. Wii Bowling...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping a battle, Missys tardis stopped working but it had landed you right outside your house. You want Missy to live like a human for a day but she wasnt too keen... that was until you started playing the wii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is AWFUL but I really liked the idea.

Where are we this time?' You groaned, getting up off the cold, hard floor after being thrown around the tardis like a child's rag doll.   
You and Missy had been running away from an angry army of sontarans, repeatedly threatening to 'destroy you in the glory of battle', when you ran into her tardis and took off. Only you didnt really take off... more... exploded...  
'I'm really not sure dear.' The timelady said in response, pulling herself up too, 'if you didnt notice, we were flung off course and my main focus was on keeping us alive!'   
'Alright, alright.' You put your hands up in surrender as she chuckled.  
You walked over to her, placing a hand on her back as you looked over her shoulder at the screens. The monitor told you that you were on earth, May 2020 and right outside your house. You instantly realised and ran towards the doors.  
'Y/N, where are you going!' She shouted from inside as you reached the doors.  
'Look where we've landed and you'll see!'   
A smile was broadcasted over your face. You hadn't been home in so long! Although you loved travelling with Missy, your home always had a special place in your heart and before you knew it you were in the middle of the road outside your driveway. Missy made her way to the doors of the house that her tardis had diguised itself as, directly opposite yours.  
'I'm just going to check over a few things in here if that's okay. Want to make sure she still works after all that!'   
'Yeah that's cool. I'll leave the door open for you' You shouted back as you walked into your home.  
You always carried the keys in your pocket just in case and as you pushed the door open the familiar, heavenly scent of home hit you. You loved it so much there.   
You stood in the living room just staring for a while before deciding to take a seat on your sofa just as you heard Missy walk in.  
'Everything okay?' You asked her, 'Also we are so spending the day here!'  
'Looks like we will be spending a bit more than that love' She sighed, dropping down onto the sofa right next to you, resting her head in her hands.  
'What do you mean? Is the tardis broken?' You asked worriedly, more for your timelady than the ship if you were being honest. That was her home too, not just the ship that took you literally everywhere in the universe.  
'One of the explosions broke one of the vital components in order for her to.. well, move around basiaclly. So we're stuck for the time being.'   
She still didnt look up at you when you got an idea. The best idea you have ever had if you were being honest...  
'Okay but this is the perfect opportunity.' You stated out of nowhere after a few moments of silence.  
This caused the alien to finally look up, grabbing her attention as she gave you a questioning stare.  
'I travel with you, I live like you, the life of a runaway timelord right? Well never once have you spent the day as a human...'  
'Hell no. Nopity nope nope. Not happening.' She replied definitively even though you hadn't even fully revealed your plans yet.  
'Why not?' You frowned, slightly hurt at her reaction.  
'Because your so booooring. Well not you of course,' She winked at you as you rolled your eyes with a smile returning to your face, 'but the human race in general. Wheres the adventure in them!'  
'Give it a go, come on, itll be a laugh' You pleaded.  
She shook her head in refusal but soon gave in after receiving some undeniable puppy eyes.  
'Great, let's get to it then. What's the time? 11:30, okay that's cool.' Excitement literally consuming your words.  
'What do you want to do then pet, go to a cafe? Go shopping? You know, boring, human-y things.' She suggested.  
'Oh no of course not. Didnt you read when we are Missy? It's 2020, we literally cant leave the house. Global pandemic and all. You wouldn't want me getting it now would you?.' You said, smirking as you watched her expression drop.  
'You mean you want me to sit here and do nothing for the next few days? I don't think so! It was bad enough even WITH things to do!'  
She stood to get up off the sofa but you pulled her straight back down again, she was almost fully on top of you as you kept your arms snaked around her.  
'We have films, we have series to binge and games to play. Oh yeah, and you have me.' You listed, giving her a peck on her lips as she looked up at you from your arms in which you sort of held her hostage.  
'OH MY GOD I STILL HAVE MY OLD WII!' You yelled in realisation.  
'The Wii?' She asked in ridicule.  
'We are so playing the wii now. Your about to play a professional Wii bowler. Prepare for a maaaaajor defeat!' You said triumphantly.  
You moved Missy off of you as you went off excitedly to switch on the Wii before chucking her a remote and opening bowling as she laid on the sofa, exactly where you had slithered out from beneath her.  
'Hang on, if your making me do this, I'm doing it properly. I need my own character!'   
Well that was it. The next hour was spent in fits of laughter as Missy couldn't get the hang of the controls at all, being literally unable to direct the remote to where she wanted it to go, so, needless to say, it took a while... She was leant into you the whole time as you had your arm around her while you both cackled like witches at the abomination you both created. It looked nothing like Missy but the actual idea of having one that looked remotely like her went out the window in the first 10 minutes.

'Well I think she's beautiful.' Missy huffed triumphantly.  
'And I think that statement is debatable...' You responded, not taking your eyes of the screen as you pointed, 'It's the Wii version of Frankenstein's monster!'.  
You got a playful hit round the head for that, which you overreacted to as always, and you began to set up the game.

'Time to get thrashed, Mistress.' You stared at her with competitiveness taking over your entire soul at this point.  
You took your first go. A strike of course. You span round in celebration, holding the remote in the air.  
'I guess that means it's your turn. It's quite hard to beat me so dont feel too awful when you fail' You stated mockingly at her as she threw the ball.  
Straight into the gutter. You laughed at her as she blamed it on the remote.  
'Do you want me to come and show you then, stand behind you all romantically like we're making bloody pottery!' You joked as you walked up to her.  
She welcomes you over and you stood behind her, your front pressed against her back as she giggled uncontrollably, taking her hand in yours. You were over exaggerating this and you knew it. As you positioned her ball up to the pins in order to get a good throw, she laughed again at the situation, leaning her head back onto your shoulder.  
'I'm trying to help you here.' You said, taking fake offense to the woman not taking it seriously. You both laughed even more as you bought both your arms back to swing the ball. You got her what wouldve been a strike if she hadn't wasted her first throw on the gutter. You pulled away from her and turned her to face you as you leant in to her. The woman was obviously expecting a kiss, but that wasnt what she got. Instead you leant right into her lips before whispering:  
'That's the only good score you will get'   
At this you pulled away again, leaving her standing in the middle if the room and immediately getting your self another strike.   
'DOUBLEE!' You yelled, looking over to Missy who walked straight over to you and whacking you on the arm playfully before taking her go, slightly more successfulthan her first throw.  
This went on for a while. Laughing, yelling and quite a lot of sabotage from both sides... Of course you won the majority of the games but four re-matches later the timelady finally got her one victory.  
'Winner takes all on the last round. That makes ME the overall winner.' She said triumphantly.  
'Oh I dont think so. You see, I think that was luck!'   
'Try me.' She teased, staring into your eyes with a stance that was so ready for a rematch!  
And at that you played another few games, you winning them all of course, but the timelady refused to stop until she won again.

Once it was all over you both plopped back onto the sofa again and Missy snuggled into you. You draped her arms around her and her smile was almost audible as you both laughed quietly about the whole situation.  
'Boring us humans, eh?' You asked her jokingly.  
'Maybe you were right for once...' She admitted.  
'For once?!'   
You both fell into laughter again, wishing you had so many more moments like this. Eventually you got up and Missy looked at you with confusion.  
'Time for the next one!' You smiled at her.  
She immediately jumped up off the sofa with a wide smile on her face, ready to take part in even more earthly activities.  
'Not too human-y for you is it?' You asked her, remembering her words from earlier as you led her threw the house and into the kitchen with a mischievous grin... what could possibly go wrong?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a couple people liked the idea of a follow up to the last oneshot so I'll hopefully start working on that soon!   
> Also I might bring situations like this one back in future oneshots just a lot better written!


End file.
